Trapped
by woozigzag
Summary: [Trainee!AU] Seharusnya, Jihoon datang jauh-jauh dari Busan ke Seoul untuk menambah pengalamannya tentang musik. Itu yang seharusnya. Sampai dia sadar jika Seoul bukan sekedar kota apik yang ada di dalam drama. Seoul adalah Seoul, kota penuh tipu muslihat dengan orang-orang bullshit. Tak terkecuali pemuda bermata kecil itu, Kwon Soonyoung. [SEVENTEEN]


Di sebuah ruangan besar yang bisa disebut aula itu tengah berkumpul puluhan trainee dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda satu dengan yang lainnya. Ketegangan pun tidak jarang terasa saat satu persatu trainee saling menunjukan kemajuan mereka dihadapan para pelatih dan petinggi.

Evaluasi bulanan lah penyebab suasana seperti ini. Perasaan khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah para trainee karena bagaimanapun evaluasi bulanan seperti sekarang ini adalah salah satu penentu cepat-lambatnya mereka diorbitkan sebagai debutan.

"Apa ini bisa disebut perkembangan?"

Suara dingin salah satu pelatih yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan itu seketika menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama sebulan ini, Seungkwan? Tarianmu buruk, tidak, bahkan sangat buruk."

Saat itu juga perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Seungkwan yang berdiri di atas panggung. Mereka memandang pemuda itu dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi, namun dalam hati beberapa dari mereka sama, merasa bersyukur karena tidak ada perkembangan yang dibuat oleh teman mereka.

"Kuharap setelah ini kita masih bisa bertemu di kelasmu dengan perkembangan yang kau buat, Seungkwan. Kau boleh kembali."

Seungkwan membungkukan badan lalu kembali bergabung dengan trainee lain yang menyambutnya dengan tepukan di bahu sebagai penyemangat. Saat itu, tersisa lah satu nama trainee terakhir yang paling ditunggu.

"Kwon Soonyoung."

Begitu namanya disebut, Soonyoung dengan percaya diri maju ke hadapan para pelatih yang memandangnya dengan kilat berbeda, begitu mengantisipasi. Tidak heran, karena Soonyoung adalah salah satu trainee terbaik yang perusahaan miliki dan trainee terbaik di kelas A.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai isyarat bahwa dia siap memulai penampilan. Begitu musik terdengar, Soonyoung langsung memulai dengan gerakan yang membuat para trainee lain melayangkan pandangan takjub sekaligus kecut karena kemampuannya.

Soonyoung menari dengan kharisma yang terpancar melalui ekspresi, melakukan beberapa improvisasi dengan koreo yang sudah ditentukan. Bahkan gerakan yang hanya menarik tangan kebelakang yang semula menutupi wajah tampannya itu terlihat begitu keren.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, tariannya begitu sempurna. Suaranya pun hanya beberapa yang goyah," bisik salah satu trainee di tribun kepada temannya.

Temannya mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Dia sangat keren."

Dan begitu Soonyoung selesai, tepukan tangan terdengar di aula itu. Para pelatih tersenyum tipis diiringi dengan anggukan puas.

"Kau menunjukkan apa yang ingin kami lihat darimu, Soonyoung. Tarianmu seperti biasa. Kau hanya perlu memperbaiki napasanmu. Teruslah berlatih."

Soonyoung mengucapkan terima kasih saat komentar itu diberikan Lee Eunhyuk, koreografer sekaligus guru menarinya, kepadanya. Evaluasi itu pun ditutup sampai disitu. Setelah semua pelatih dan para petinggi keluar dari ruangan, Soonyoung kembali ke tribun dengan ekspresi biasanya, berbeda dengan trainee lain yang bahkan secara terang-terangan menunjukan kekaguman padanya.

"Hari ini pun Soonyoung tetap membuatku merinding," kata salah satu trainee yang duduk di tribun pada temannya. Memulai gosip mereka. "Aku dengar dia pernah kursus dance di luar negeri selama beberapa tahun," jawab temannya yang membuat beberapa trainee lain yang mendengar mengangguk. "Aku juga pernah dengar. Tidak heran melihatnya seperti itu sekarang."

"Tapi kalian pernah dengar tidak kalau sebenarnya Soonyoung hampir saja debut dengan salah satu grup yang sekarang terkenal, kalau saja dia tidak membuat masalah saat itu."

Kalimat itu sukses memancing beberapa orang yang dari awal menggosipkan Soonyoung menjadi lebih tertarik, "Benarkah? Kalau benar seperti itu, kira-kira Soonyoung hampir debut disini atau agensi lamanya?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi menurutku di agensi lamanya?"

"Masuk akal juga. Begitu Soonyoung resmi menjadi trainee Kyodam, kalian sudah tahu bukan kemampuannya seperti apa?"

Mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi berita itu belum tentu benar, kan?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki wajah paling muda tiba-tiba, melirik si objek gosip yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya mana aku tahu?" jawab temannya sedikit kesal. "Tapi kalau benar, aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya. Bagaimana pun juga dia berbakat, dia sudah lama menjadi trainee," lalu secara tiba-tiba kepalanya digeplak dari belakang. "Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak kasihan pada dirimu sendiri yang lebih lama menjadi trainee daripada dia?"

Sementara itu di sisi lain tribun, sang objek gosip, Soonyoung, berlalu tanpa peduli dengan apa yang samar-samar ia dengar.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan perkiraan usia lebih dari lima puluh tahun tengah sibuk melihat isi dokumen yang ada di tangannya. Mata dengan kantung mata yang sedikit berkeriput itu sesekali melirik pemuda dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, nak. Kita mulai saja sekarang." Kim Heechul, pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya, menatap pemuda yang selalu menampakan senyum canggung dari awal pertemuan mereka. "Jadi, namamu Lee Jihoon?"

Pemuda dihadapannya mengangguk.

"Kamu disini ingin sign-in menjadi trainee produksi lagu." Heechul mengangguk-angguk, lalu kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada meja kerjanya. Heechul berdeham. "Begini, anak muda. Kau tahu, menjadi produser musik bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah."

"Saya mengerti bahwa menjadi produser memang sulit, Pak. Tapi saya yakin, dengan terus belajar saya bisa menjadi menambah kualitas agensi ini. Walaupun penampilan saya tidak meyakinkan seperti ini, di sekolah seni saya dulu merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik dengan nilai tinggi."

Heechul mengangguk, "aku mengerti, Nak. Karena teman dekatku sendiri yang merekomendasikanmu. Mengetahui betapa tahunya dia dengan kepentingan belantika musik, aku pun mempertimbangkan dirimu. Beberapa demo karyamu yang telah dikirimnya padaku pun cukup membuatku yakin kau bisa menambah kualitas agensi kami."

"Tapi anda tidak terlihat yakin, Pak." Serobot Jihoon yang membuat Heechul sedikit terperangah.

"Benar."

Ruangan Heechul lenggang untuk beberapa saat.

"Tapi, kalaupun aku yakin, aku tidak bisa menerimamu, nak."

Jihoon melebarkan mata, "ke-kenapa?"

"Karena agensi kami memang tidak memiliki ruang untuk pelatihan khusus seperti itu." jawab Heechul dengan wajah menyesal.

"Maaf? Bapak bilang tidak ada sistem pelatihan untuk menjadi produser lagu?" Tanya Jihoon memperjelas. Heechul mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi Yunho-ssaem bilang pada saya bahwa perusahaan ini memiliki sistem trainee seperti itu."

"Berarti Yunho sedang bercanda denganmu. Kamu sudah mengenal Yunho seperti apa, bukan? Orang tua itu tidak akan memberikan segala sesuatunya dengan mudah. Wah, aku juga terkejut, Nak," ujar Heechul prihatin.

Jihoon terdiam, tapi raut wajahnya nampak begitu terkejut. Ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Jangan terlihat begitu terkejut, Nak. Aku sangat tahu tingkahnya yang kadang membuat orang darah tinggi. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Ruangan itu lagi-lagi lenggang. Hanya ada suara detak jarum jam dinding yang menemani Jihoon berpikir.

"Saya memantapkan tekad datang kesini untuk memperbaharui kemampuan saya dan belajar lebih banyak tentang produksi musik," kata Jihoon. Lalu pemuda itu beralih pada Heechul yang juga memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. "Dan karena saya hanya ingin dan hanya bisa melakukannya disini, apa tidak ada pilihan lain untuk tetap masuk?"

Mendengar kalimat permintaan dari Jihoon, Heechul tersenyum tipis, menyeringai. "Selalu ada pilihan, Nak. Kau tahu, orang jahat lahir dari pilihan lain selain pilihan yang baik. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Jihoon menatap Heechul untuk beberapa saat. Lalu mengangguk pelan, "saya akan memilih apapun pilihan yang Bapak berikan."

.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, para trainee berhambur keluar ruangan berplakat _dance training room_ untuk melepas penat. Tidak terkecuali Soonyoung yang langsung diseret oleh Seokmin, sedang Wonwoo mengekor mengikuti keduanya menuju pujasera Kyodam.

"Aku dengar ada anak baru yang masuk Kyodam hari ini." Seokmin memulai obrolan setelah menaruh nampannya di meja, duduk berdampingan dengan Seungkwan yang baru saja bergabung, sedang dihadapannya ada Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Heum, kurasa aku melihatnya masuk ke ruangan Heechul-ssaem siang tadi." Seungkwan menjawab sambil mengunyah. "Soonyoung-hyung, dia mirip denganmu."

Soonyoung berhenti menyuap potongan nuggetnya, menatap Seungkwan yang duduk di hadapannya, "berhentilah bicara saat kau sedang mengunyah, bodoh. Kau mau aku menarik tenggorokanmu kalau tiba-tiba kau tersedak?"

"Ya, kau bodoh Seungkwan, berhentilah mencuri milikku." Sebelum Seungkwan membalas perkataan Soonyoung, Seokmin lebih dulu menyahut karena melihat Seungkwan yang sudah beberapa kali mencomot lauk dari nampannya. Seungkwan menggedikan bahu acuh.

"Memang mirip bagaimana?" Tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada dimeja itu seketika memandang heran Wonwoo yang sudah kembali menyuap nasinya. Normalnya, Wonwoo tidak pernah tertarik dengan gosip, jadi mendengarnya bertanya seperti ini merupakan hal yang sangat jarang bagi ketiganya.

"Apa?" Wonwoo menatap mereka bingung.

Seakan kembali dari ketertegunan, mereka kembali sibuk dengan makanan mereka tanpa peduli pada Wonwoo, kecuali Seungkwan. "Wajahnya, Hyung. Wajahnya mirip Soonyoung-hyung."

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?" celetuk Soonyoung tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Tumben, biasanya kau tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

Seungkwan dan Seokmin saling melempar pandangan lalu kompak beralih pada Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Apa ini yang disebut cemburu?" Seokmin tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku jadi berpikir kalau Wonwoo-hyung terpancing saat aku mengatakan anak baru itu mirip Soonyoung-hyung," sambung Seungkwan menatap Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bergantian, "jangan-jangan benar kalian berdua ada apa-apa."

"Seungkwan, berhenti atau kusumpal tenggorokanmu pakai sumpit," ancam Soonyoung mengacungkan sumpitnya pada Seungkwan dan membuat pemuda paling muda di meja mereka itu seketika menutup mulut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu anak baru itu akan ditempatkan dikelas mana?" Tanya Seokmin pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin, "memang aku tahu darimana?"

"Jangan dikira kami tidak tahu. Kau pikir karena kau terus menghindari Heechul-ssaem yang menempelimu, kami tidak tau seperti apa kedekatan kalian?" Tanya Seokmin yang diacungi jempol oleh Seungkwan.

"Kalau aku dekat dengannya memang aku akan tahu informasi ini-itu?" jawab Soonyoung.

"Mungkin saja, kan? Kami belum pernah tau sedekat apa kalian berdua."

Soonyoung menggedikan bahu acuh, kembali sibuk dengan makanannya, membuat Seokmin melepaskan niat mencerca Soonyoung dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

Seperti itu lah hubungan mereka sehari-hari. Terkadang Seokmin juga heran mengapa dia bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak asyik dan cenderung pasif, meskipun Wonwoo lebih parah, tapi keduanya sama saja. Tetapi makin mengenal, Seokmin menyadari memang seperti itu lah sifat mereka.

"Tapi kalau dia masuk kelas yang sama dengan kelas kita, bisa mati aku," tiba-tiba Seungkwan bersuara. Ia teringat dengan komentar pedas Eunhyuk-ssaem yang diterimanya saat evaluasi tadi. Jika anak baru yang mereka bicarakan saat ini bergabung dengan kelas mereka, artinya saingan akan bertambah, dan kesempatannya untuk tersingkir juga akan bertambah pula.

"Sudahlah, Seungkwan. Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Seokmin yang diamini Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Seungkwan yang terlihat sedih tapi tetap menyumpal penuh mulutnya dengan sisa makanannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, meja mereka hanya diisi dengan suara sumpit yang beradu, sampai Seungkwan sadar bahwa seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arah meja mereka. Dengan jarak kurang dari lima meter, Seungkwan baru menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Mingyu, trainee kenalannya dari kelas sebelah, "oi, Mingyu-hyung!" serunya, melambaikan tangan pada pemuda tinggi itu dengan semangat. Seketika melupakan kesedihan yang baru saja ia curahkan.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis saat tiba di meja Seungkwan dan teman-temannya, "boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanyanya sopan meminta ijin.

"Tentu saja," jawab Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang sudah mengenal Mingyu, sedang sisanya memilih tidak peduli.

Mingyu segera duduk di samping Seokmin yang sempat menautkan alisnya heran karena pemuda itu lebih memilih mengitari meja dan memintanya bergeser daripada duduk di hadapan Wonwoo yang lebih mudah dan lebih dekat darinya. Belum selesai keheranan Seokmin pada Mingyu, Wonwoo tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku akan pulang," kata Wonwoo cepat.

Soonyoung mendongak memandang Wonwoo, "kau tidak tidak pulang ke asrama malam ini?"

"Tidak."

Setelah itu Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan mereka, menyisahkan teman-temannya yang memandang kepergiannya dengan wajah bingung, termasuk Mingyu yang mengawasinya secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

"Kemampuan menarimu…er… lumayan buruk, Nak."

Jihoon menatap Heechul bingung untuk kesekian kalinya, tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pria tua itu. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa saat lalu Heechul menyuruhnya menunjukan kemampuan menari yang Jihoon akui memang buruk, bukan lumayan lagi. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga diminta menyanyi sesaat setelah menandatangi kesediaannya melakukan apapun untuk bisa masuk agensi.

"Tapi tidak masalah, itu bisa aku diurus nanti. Lagipula suaramu bagus juga, itu sudah cukup menjadikanmu trainee-dol."

Jihoon mengangguk. Tapi, tunggu, trainee-dol?

"Apa maksud anda, Pak?" tanya Jihoon.

"Maksudku? Ya kau jadi trainee idol. Apalagi?"

Mata sipit Jihoon melebar, "apa?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk masuk agensi?"

"Saya memang bilang seperti itu, tapi saya tidak bilang bersedia menjadi trainee idol," kata Jihoon ngos-ngosan. Pemuda itu sudah lama tidak menggerakan tubuh untuk berolahraga ataupun menari, jadi sekalinya menari, dia merasa habis berlari selama berjam-jam.

"Duduklah, Nak. Dengan keringat dan napasmu itu, kau terlihat seperti habis melalui malam yang panjang," Canda Heechul yang membuat Jihoon melotot, tapi pemuda itu tetap menuruti Heechul untuk kembali duduk. "Bukankah kau sudah menandatangani kesepakatan resmi yang telah kita buat tadi?" lanjut Heechul.

"Saya memang menandatanginya, tapi saya tidak berpikir bahwa anda-"

"Dan bukankah membatalkan perjanjian tertulis itu berarti penentangan kepada salah satu pihak? Pihak kami, salah satu perusahan hiburan terbesar yang bahkan dengan mudah menuntut dan membeberkan semuanya pada media? Kau tahu bukan itu berarti apa?"

"Artinya…"

"Artinya kau tamat, Nak," seru Heechul.

Jihoon mengerjap. "Tapi bukannya ini namanya pemaksaan dan pemerasan?"

Heechul tertawa keras, "diantara kita saat ini, memang terlihat begitu, tapi kalau dilihat dari surat perjanjian yang telah kau bubuhi tanda tanganmu itu akan beda lagi."

Jihoon bingung. "Saya… tidak mengerti."

"Begini, Nak. Sesungguhnya perjanjian ini menguntungkanmu," Heechul menatap Jihoon serius, "kau sudah kuberitahu bahwa kami tidak memiliki ruang untuk keinginanmu, bukan? Oleh karena itu aku memasukanmu kedalam trainee dol, disana kau bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu, kau bisa belajar self-producing bersama orang-orangku. Tapi untuk melakukan itu kau perlu akses masuk bukan? Nah, satu-satunya cara adalah menjadi trainee idol."

"Tapi bukankah anda bilang ada banyak pilihan? Kenapa harus trainee idol?"

"Karena aku maunya begitu. Aku mau kau menjadi trainee-dol. Itu pilihanku."

"Tunggu, Pak. Jika saya menerimanya apa itu artinya saya juga akan belajar menari dan bernyanyi?"

Heechul mengangguk, "tentu saja. Jangan berpikir menolak kemauanku karena kemampuan menarimu yang jelek, Nak. Bakat bisa dibentuk dengan kerja keras, kau tidak perlu merasa putus asa begitu." Heechul menjentikan jari, "dan lagi, kau sudah menerima segala keputusanku sejak kau menandatangani kontrak tadi. Saat ini tidak ada pilihan tersedia untukmu kecuali menuruti perkataanku."

"Saya… bisakah... saya... mencobanya dengan yang saya punya sekarang?"

Heechul menghela napas berat. Pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar rendah dalam menilai diri sendiri, "tentu saja, Nak. Ada beberapa dari anak didikku yang bahkan tak punya apapun yang bisa disombongkan saat masuk kesini."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mencoba. Saya akan melakukan segala hal untuk tidak pulang."

"Nah, itu baru keputusan yang tepat," Heechul tersenyum, "baiklah, besok datanglah sepagi mungkin dan segera temui aku disini. Kau akan kuperkenalkan pada teman-temanmu. Juga, persiapkan mentalmu untuk besok."

"Baik, Pak."

"Ahya, mulai sekarang panggil aku Heechul-ssaem. Dan aku akan selalu mengawasimu, Lee Jihoon."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah dengar."

Jam dua belas malam, Soonyoung baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan membersihkan diri ketika ponselnya berdering, menunjukan nama orang yang selalu menghubunginya dengan tidak tahu waktu dan tempat, Kim Heechul.

 _"Baguslah. Aku jadi tidak perlu menjelaskan ini-itu dan langsung pada poin utamanya."_

Soonyoung terdiam, dia sudah tahu tujuan Heechul menghubunginya. Kalau tidak memberi tahu masalah di agensi yang mestinya tidak perlu dia ketahui, pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia senangi. Asal tahu saja, Heechul selalu menyusun rencana ini-itu untuk keuntungan yang mengatas namakan keuntungan bersama dan agensi. Jadi bisa Soonyoung tebak, pria tua itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan anak baru itu, yang sialnya kali ini juga menyangkutpautkan dirinya.

 _"Aku ingin kau mengajarinya menari."_

Mau tidak mau Soonyoung yang mendengar permintaan Heechul yang untuk kesekian kalinya tidak masuk akal itu membuatnya mengumpat tanpa suara. Bagaimana mungkin Heechul memintanya mengajari anak baru itu sementara dia berada di posisi yang sama, seorang trainee. Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau dirinya diminta untuk mengajari anak baru itu, apa mungkin Seungkwan benar?

"Heechul-ssaem, apa anda akan menempatkannya di kelas yang sama denganku?"

Soonyoung dapat mendengar tawa dari seberang, yang kalau saja saat ini dia sedang bertatap muka dengan Heechul, pasti pria tua itu akan bertepuk tangan dan berseru, "tepat sekali, tepat sekali!"

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Soonyoung seketika menghentikan tawa Heechul.

 _"Soonyoung, ayolah. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengajarinya?"_

"Kenapa aku harus mau?"

 _"Karena dia buruk dalam menari."_

Soonyoung mengangkat satu alisnya, mencerna kalimat Heechul. Jadi anak baru itu bodoh dalam menari? Lalu kenapa Heechul menerimanya sebagai trainee? Apa anak baru itu memiliki suara brilian namun buruk dalam menari seperti Seungkwan? Tidak, mungkin anak baru itu jauh lebih buruk dari Seungkwan hingga Heechul memintanya mengajari anak baru itu.

"Jadi mengapa anda menerimanya jika dia buruk dalam menari? Bukankah prasyarat Kyodam mengharuskan traineenya minimal bisa bernyanyi dan menari?"

 _"Soonyoung, jangan mengingatkan aku soal itu. Itu sudah menjadi hal utama dalam menemukan trainee baru. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak akan melepas anak ini hanya karena dia buruk dalam menari. Tidak akan, kau dengar aku, tidak akan. Aku sudah mendapatkannya dengan cara tidak biasa. Aku tidak akan melepas anak yang pasti berguna untuk Kyodam di masa depan."_

"Tetap saja, aku tidak akan menerima permintaan anda. Anda sendiri yang bilang bahwa anak itu akan berguna untuk Kyodam, jadi mengapa dia tidak berusaha sendiri saja untuk membuatnya benar-benar berguna?"

 _"Apa kau tahu Jung Yunho, Soonyoung?"_ tiba-tiba Heechul bertanya.

Bingung dengan arah pembicaraan, pikiran Soonyoung kini diisi oleh wajah seorang pria dengan wajah kharismatik yang selalu datar. Dia adalah produser musik jenius, sang legenda dalam belantika musik dunia, Jung Yunho. Ratusan lagu yang pernah dibuatnya bahkan selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dan menjadi hit begitu dirilis. Di masa kejayaannya, banyak artis terkenal yang ingin bekerja sama dengannya. Bahkan di masa yang bukan masanya seperti sekarang, lagu-lagu ciptaan Jung Yunho masih menjadi pilihan banyak artis idola ketika tampil di acara pertunjukan talenta seperti Immortal Song. Sekarang, Jung Yunho telah berhenti dari gemerlapnya dunia hiburan di Seoul dan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya di Busan, menjalani kehidupan tenangnya dan menjadi kritikus musik ternama.

 _"Anak itu adalah anak didik Jung Yunho."_

Mendengar kalimat itu Soonyoung hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel di genggamannya. Dia terkejut. Jung Yunho, produser yang selalu media sebut sebagai si jenius-sombong yang tidak akan dengan mudah mengajari siapapun yang tanpa bakat untuk menjadi anak didiknya, tidak, bahkan Yunho begitu _picky_ kepada artis yang meminta bekerja sama dengannya. Tapi anak baru ini, yang kata Heechul buruk dalam menari, bisa menjadi anak didik Jung Yunho? Tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi bicara tentang Jung Yunho, pasti selalu dihubungkan dengan musik di balik layar, jadi apakah mungkin anak baru ini akan Heechul masukan di dalam line up produser?

"Apakah dia seorang calon line up produser? Kalau demikian, mengapa anda meminta saya mengajarinya menari dan memasukannya kedalam kelas trainee idol?"

 _"Jawabannya, tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu aku, Soonyoung. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan permata di dalam saku tanpa memamerkannya ke orang-orang,"_ Heechul lalu tertawa, _"permata sudah seharusnya dipamerkan, bukan? Tapi sebelum aku menyombongkan permataku, aku harus memolesnya terlebih dahulu."_

"Jadi kau memanfaatkannya dan memanfaatkanku secara bersamaan?"

 _"Lebih tepatnya aku membuat kalian berdua bekerja sama demi keuntungan bersama."_

"Ssaem!" Seru Soonyoung dengan nada tinggi. Sedari tadi dia sudah menahan dan mencoba tetap sopan, namun seperti biasa, orang seperti Heechul secara alami meminta dirinya menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai objek amarah.

 _"Oh, ayolah Soonyoung. Apa susahnya mengajarinya menari? Selebihnya terserah kau mau kau ajari apa,"_ Soonyoung mendengar nada menjijikan di akhir kalimatnya, "l _agipula, kau akan menyukai anak ini jika kau mengetahui segalanya. Kau akan tercengang, Soonyoung, percayalah."_

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Soonyoung tidak mengerti.

 _"Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri dengan menuruti permintaanku. Ajari anak itu menari. Kau tidak bisa menolak, Soonyong. Sudahlah, besok akan kutunjukan manisku itu kehadapanmu."_

Sebelum Soonyoung sempat menjawab, atau mengumpati Heechul tanpa suara, panggilan itu diputus begitu saja oleh pria tua itu secara sepihak. Lalu tidak lama ada pesan masuk dari orang yang baru saja memutus panggilan mereka.

'Namanya Lee Jihoon. Kau akan melihat betapa manisnya dia besok. Be aware!'

Malam itu Soonyoung pergi tidur dengan perasaan tidak tenang karena kecemburuan dan rasa penasaran yang tidak bisa dia penuhi saat itu juga.

Anak baru itu, seperti apa dia sampai-sampai Jung Yunho dan Heechul membuat pengecualian untuknya?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Note:

[Diedit kapan-kapan]

Jadi aku ngerasa FFN makin hari makin sepi hehehe

HEYYY KALIAN UDAH LIAT TRACK LISTNYA COMEBACK SVT? LAGU BARU SEMUA HUHUHU


End file.
